


Hulk's Mate

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Panther (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Baby Mama Drama, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, Gen, If you squint at it, M/M, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: Hulk found a mate and Bruce has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dr Bruce Banner is an interesting man. He’s a highly decorate scientist that’s had military contacts, the backing of the scientific community, and just happens to have an alternate side that has a mind of his own. Sure there were bumps along the road. But his life with the Avengers, and Tony, has been exciting. It balances the lows he had over the years. 

 

One evening, Bruce wakes up at 4 am and notices his phone blinking. A text from Pepper.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. reports Tony hasn’t gotten enough sleep for the next mission. Please get Tony to bed for me.

 

He sighs and slowly rises. He sips the water from the glass at the night side table. He places the glass down and puts on his glasses. A few moments later has Bruce exiting the elevator and walking into the lab that Tony had made to keep Pepper out. 

 

“Tony? You’re making a face.” Bruce entered one of the smaller labs that the insomniac hid away in. Tony looked up as if he was caught. He brows furrowed and he glanced between the pad and his fellow science bro. 

 

“Before we were… bosom buddies, I had set up alerts when someone mentions things I would be interested in. It’s kind of like the traffic cams NYPD use to locate people. It’s helped me stay a step ahead of the curve.”

 

“That’s illegal.”

 

“Perfectly legal, people don’t read the terms of service.” Tony’s voice was garbled through the crunch of a granny smith apple. Bruce watched a trail of juice slide down his chin.

 

“Fine, fine. But what’s with the face?” He hands over a napkin.

 

“I’ve gotten a bunch of hits in Roosevelt Park.”

 

“The dead zone? That is weird. I heard Trump banned that area and made it into another Puerto Rico. What's the search protocol?” Bruce leaned against a table near Tony as the later brow’s furrowed as he scrolled on his command pad. 

 

“Hulk.”

 

Bruce opened and closed his mouth several times, “but… how? When?”

 

“See for yourself.” Tony sidestepped his table and pulled Bruce to him. He spreads out the different windows to show the notification list. They all said Hulk.

 

Bruce stuttered. “Is there footage? Of the area, I mean.” 

 

“Look, I understand that you have a life of your own. I’m not spying on  _you_ . These networks were already established. I only know of them because Fury had referenced it in a meeting last year.”

 

“… on  _me_ .” Bruce looked through the footage. The Hulk appeared on camera on a specific street. The locals aren’t too disturbed by him. The alerts were mostly greetings and small talk. Bruce guessed that Tony was more surprised at the diversity around the Hulk. The locals appeared to be a global community of all races, nationals, disabilities. Some of them appeared to be tribesmen, others warriors, mutants, and bodybuilders. 

 

Tony edged. “Yeah, I find it weird that you would need to frolic so far from home. Am I not enough?”

 

“Tony, be serious, I don’t remember anything.”

 

“Really? I thought you and the Hulk were different sides of the same coin.”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Hmm… well, let’s keep this between us. There are more important things going on than the Hulk on holiday.”

 

“Agreed."

 

Tony then closed all of the windows, grabbed Bruce’s hand, and led them to his bedroom. They didn’t see Black Widow shadowing Hulk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a two-month-long mission, Bruce vanishes.  
> Tony was pissed. Bruce was gone. Vanished. Poof!

 

It’s known that if Bruce gets a wild hair up his ass, he magically transforms into Carmen San Diego. Few can find him if he wants to be found. But what triggered him? Tony replayed the last 24 hours in his head:

 

The mission was long but simple. Locate the Hydra base. Access it and download information. Recuse the prisoners, kill big boss, argue over loot at the inn. Bruce was the only one that laughed at his D&D joke.  

 

The mission was complete and everyone was in the safe house. Everyone cleaned and patched themselves up, waiting for their ride out of bum fuck desert. Bruce was overthinking again. He was sitting on the guest bed staring at the point between his shoes. Tony approached him and leaned his shoulder against him.

 

“Cheer up man, its over. I’m sure you can conduct your freak out at home. Where it’s safe. We’ll pop open a bottle of wine and proofread each other’s report.” Bruce scoffed and breathed deeply.

“I’m fine. The big guy’s just agitated.”

“Well, we can find him a building up for demolition. I’ll buy land in Roosevelt Park, become an ambassador.” Tony placed his hand on top of Bruce’s. 

“I’m sorry but that’s a terrible idea. You don’t need to be in politics. It’s bad enough I have to deal with the liquor cabinet in the bedroom.”

“Hey! You said you liked the jello cups I made-”

 

“Hey boys, our ride’s here.” Black Widow stood at the door frame, eyebrow raised but left unanswered.

 

Excuse me, sir. You are requested in the common room. 

 

“Alright, alright I’m coming.”

 

And now, not even home a full hour and he’s gone.  It has something to do with the Hulk, Tony can feel it. But what if he’s wrong? He doesn’t want to be pushy, or worse, possessive. He’ll wait it out. Bruce wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Right?

 

* * *

 

A week later, bright and shiny on a Monday morning, Bruce returns. He just walks in like no one has been frantic searching for him. Or worrying about him, and trying to keep Fury off his back long enough to come back. 

 

After reaching the common room, Bruce placed a rolling suitcase next to the kitchen table. Tony watched, jaw dropped, as Bruce pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. He removed the cap, seal, and downed the whole thing in one go.

 

Okay. That was, hot. But it’s not going to distract Tony from the point. No, you can’t just waltz back in like you’re only gone for an hour. Before he could whisk Banner away, the rest of the team entered, asking a billion questions. 

 

Bruce stood there, waiting for everyone to vent their frustrations. Once everyone was finished and gave pause, Bruce gathered his luggage and went to his room. An oddly dominant move on his part. 

 

That evening, Tony was in his personal lab. The hour was late and he was avoiding his bed. Not for the usual reason, but for the Gucci bag that held a brand new wallet. He knew it had Bruce’s initials on it. And he wasn’t prepared for what it meant. Bruce hated to be spoiled. 

The lab was quiet save for the quiet scratches of a pen across paper. Tony’s line of sight was broken with a small piece of paper with feminine handwriting. He looked up to see Bruce with an apologetic smile and read the note:

 

> Hopefully, these will last the rest of the year. I told him to give you a warning before changing. Have a good day at work.  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I need a secured phone line and a stylus pen. 

 

His eyes lit up and Tony began to laugh. This was the best and worst news he could have ever heard.

“How fascinating! The Hulk has a side piece.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa walked into the briefing room. He was asked to consult on a top-level security project. After many times of speaking on secure lines, no one would explain the nature of this ‘emergency.” T’Challa suspects that his time will be wasted.

The Black Panther sits at the head of the table and observed the nonsense in front of him. The Avengers have surrounded Bruce, probing him for anything on the Hulk’s fling.

 

“Don’t you think it’s odd that you have no memory of this?” Steve continued. “We’ve worked with the Hulk for so long that it's odd to hear this. What information have you uncovered?”

 

“Nothing really. One minute, I’m sitting on Tony’s bed and the next I’m waking up 5 days later in a brownstone with luggage and a note.” Banner was fidgeting through the explanation. 

 

“Alright then,” Clint, from his high perch, hopped down and sat in a chair on at level with Bruce. “When was the first time you noticed anything off?”

 

“Well, nine months ago, I was more restless than usual. Meditation wasn’t helping. I had assumed that it was excess pent up energy. After that terrorist threat in Manhattan, I fell somewhere under the bridge. After Nat picked me up I noticed we passed up a weightlifting contest. I remember a pair of unnaturally blue eyes. A week later, I’m getting the best sleep of my life. I decided not to question the good fortune.”

 

“What about this past week?” Tony chimed in. 

 

“After waking up I noticed a desk with stacks of folders and composition notebooks. There was a photo of the big guy and a woman. They looked happy together.”

 

“What did you find, doctor?” T’challa chimed in. 

 

“Extensive health records. Technological inventions, all original. Soundwaves and their effects on the molecular level. Sound manipulation for transport. And a Project Vulcan.”

 

“Project Vulcan? That sounds like something Hydra had abandoned when I was still under. I think it’s a bio-armor programming.” Bucky sat at the table while wringing out a piece of paper. Several pieces fell to the floor.

 

“Why was it abandoned?”

 

“They couldn’t locate the original scientist. Something about monsters and magic.” 

 

Thor blurted out, “Is she studying the Hulk? We know that there are still people out there attempting to replicate him.”

 

“No, and that’s what confuses me. I’ve looked through them all. There’s nothing about the Hulk in any of her work.“

 

“Alright, what’s her name? It’s time to bring her in for questioning.”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve only seen pet names like Lover, Darling, Sweetie.”

 

T’Challa stood, confirming his time had been wasted. As he walked out the door, he turned his head back long enough to say,  “Let’s get her a phone and see what happens.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with the black panther, Bruce decided to stay on the Avenger’s Campus. He thought that could prevent ‘Darling’ from controlling the other guy. Because that’s what this is right? Well, it worked for about a week.

Sunday.

 

The room they gave him was huge. You could see a small table where Tony's attempt to building a better iPhone sits with an abandoned sandwich. Bruce unpacked his few items and settled in for a nap. 3 hours later, he arrives for dinner looking like he lost a fight with a bear. He reassured the team he was fine and needed time for adjustment.

 

Monday.

 

Bruce wakes up for morning meditation. This time, it’s a recording Dr. Strange made for him. A little hypnotic with new age positivity. His mind began to drift, hopping from one thought to another. It had settled on a time that a drunk Tony conducted a striptease ‘for team building.’ Tequila and Tony have that hate-love thing going on. In his mind’s eye, Tony begins to laugh. However, instead of the boisterous, haughty, and masculine tone; he heard a deep feminine chortle. His surroundings changed to a rooftop garden and a star-filled sky. And instead of Tony, there was a young woman with deep skin and thick curly hair with a lit joint. He immediately stops and takes a cold shower. He spends the rest of the day buried in Science Bro stuff, with his best Science Bro. 

 

Tuesday.

 

The Hulk came out on the compound. He tried to leave several times. The Avengers were rotating keeping an eye on Bruce. Today, at the ass crack of dawn, Tony found the Hulk in a secluded part of the compound. He was talking on a phone. Oddly enough, it’s the same phone that they gave to darling. 

 

Tapping and tracing the call proved impossible. It’s weird because you could see the Hulk’s mouth move. But no sound was heard. They could detect sound waves, but to the human ear, it was silence.  The sound waves would surround the Hulk as if embracing him. There wasn’t a frequency unaffected when she called. 

 

Saturday.

 

Fury is on the compound. Things have been quiet on this end for too long.  Since Darling’s last call, Banner was in a better mood. And actually pleasant to work with. No self-loathing, no sarcasm, he appeared to be getting better. Whenever someone would point it out, Bruce would blush. But, it’s time to yell at Tony for his last birthday party stunt with a senator's kid. 

 

 

* * *

Banner was in the mess hall when he took a look at himself in the reflection. The hulk stared back, smug. 

 

** “Puny Banner is coward. Hulk’s Mate has kept Hulk happy. Puny Banner hates happy.” **

 

“Yeah well, it's your fault. Always disappearing. You decided you needed your dick wet and now I have to stay here to prevent children. Again!” The others occupying the mess hall slowly made their exit, notifying the guard on duty.

 

 

As the one-sided argument continues, the guard requested backup. Fury overheard the ‘code green’ and rushes with weapon drawn to the cafeteria. He met Tony there and halted to survey the situation.

 

Banner stood in a threatening pose and argued with his reflection. After a few minutes, Banner calmed down, took a breath and surveyed his surroundings.

 

Fury and Tony confused but posed for action with a small company of 10 men. They had their weapons drawn and looking for an enemy. When the all-clear was made, Banner shut himself into his room. Not speaking to anyone for the rest of the night.

 

Sunday.

 

Another code green was called. This time, the Hulk was there, calmly waiting. 

 

**“Stark!”**

“Yeah, Big Guy.”

**“Hulk Needs Room For Hulks Mate.”**

“What? Mate?”

**“Hulk Has No Time For Games!”**

“Okay! Okay, what kind of room.”

**“Hulk Wants Penthouse In Tower.”**

“What! I’m not giving you my penthouse. where do you get off-”

Fury steps in before the situation becomes infantile. “Tony why are you arguing with him?!”

**“Banner helps avengers, Avengers keep Puny Banner safe. What about Hulk? Hulk ask one thing! Hulk had no choice. Puny Stark give penthouse to Hulk’s Mate.”**

Fury sighs, Tony doesn’t see the opportunity that has presented itself. “You know what? He has a point. All we do is treat him like Banner, even though you’re someone else. Fine, give him what he wants.”

“What?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner leaves the compound so Hulk can see his mate.

Banner tends to blame the other guy for the lack of a love life. That he can’t have children, or anyone really close. In truth, he’s actually been quite careless. 

 

The Avengers is an exception. Tony is an exception. 

 

A blacked out chevy Tahoe pulls up to the curb of the cafe Bruce is standing in front of. The driver side window rolls down and a cat boy leans his head out of the window.

 

“Oy, you Hulk?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hey brother, I thought you’d be bigger.”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

 

“Hop in, I’ll get you back Home in no time.”

 

He buckles up and contemplates the plausibility of his uber driver with realistic cat ears. 

 

“Hey man, you a ‘were’ or something?”

 

“No, I did this to myself.”

 

“Really? Is it like a right of passage in your clan?”

 

“Clan?”

 

“Yeah, It’s you and Jenny right?”

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“Jenny? Awe, a real gem that one. She helped defended me mum when someone tried to pin a lifting charge on her. It was her first day in the states. Someone asked her to hold something while they went into the bathroom. They escaped and the security only found mum. Jenny was able to argue it down to a fine that I was able to pay easily. Mum’s not leaving the island anymore, but at least she’s able to come home.” 

 

“wow, we haven’t spoken in a while.”

 

“That’s a shame. She has one of those satellite offices by Taffy’s bait shop. You should look her up.”

 

“Thanks for the advice.”

 

Bruce used the rest of the trip to ask about his destination. The Driver was happy to divulge and was pretty long-winded. He made a mental note to ask ‘Darling’ about the gauntlet and royal family. 

* * *

 

Soon they arrived in Roosevelt Park. Right across the border, there was a marketplace that was brimming full of activity. Bruce was a little anxious. There were a few of the older ladies sniffing him. Eventually, he greeted them hello and kept along his way.  

 

He used muscle memory to find his way to a neighborhood full of brownstones. It was like Brooklyn but with children firing low-level spells at each other. Bruce watches as the magic sparked and fizzled through the air. He was accidentally hit with a small fireball in the back.

 

“Sorry, sir! Please don’t tell Darling.”

 

“Darling? Is she home?”

 

“yes, but you’re not going to tell her right?”

 

“Oh no, I won’t.”

 

The kid, a reptilian girl with gauged ears and a pink princess dress, smiled and bowed. Her mother called her and the other children in. Probably because Bruce was the only human looking one of the block. He found her place and opened the door.    

 

Soft music could be heard through the house and Bruce noticed that the first room, an office, was empty. Quickly he looked through a couple of notebooks. In the one labeled ‘health’ a photo fell out. His eyes widened and he took a picture with his phone. He read the associated notes with the photo and went to find Darling.

 

She was upstairs in the wet kitchen, chopping vegetables and speaking to someone on her Bluetooth. 

 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll have the results by the end of the week. I’m not really sure. I haven’t felt any different. Wait, I’m sorry I have to go. There’s a visitor. Yes. Yes. Goodbye. Yes, I’ll see you at work.” 

 

Bruce slowly walks up the last few steps and made himself known.

 

“Good afternoon.”

 

“Mok’ra Banner. Why are you here?”

 

Bruce stepped closer to her, but then retreated when she brandished the knife towards him. He raises his hands in surrender. Then, he removes his outer shirt to reveal a tank top. Then he allows the Hulk to take over. Once the Hulk was in full form she wilted slightly and tossed the knife into the sink. Still within reach, but obviously a sign of common ground. 

 

** “Mate.” **

 

“Don’t you ‘mate’ me. Where have you been?”

 

** “Puny Banner work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk smash for work. Why Hulk’s Mate pull knife on Banner?” **

 

“Banner is not my mate, you are. Hulk is welcome. Banner is tolerated.”

 

After a moment of silence passed between them. Hulk carefully approached his mate.

 

**“Banner hurt Mate?”** ‘Darling’ appeared skittish. He leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air above her. 

 

“No, I’m just sick.” Hulk becomes nervous and touches her stomach. Darling wouldn’t make eye contact.

 

** “Hulk is avenger. Hulk can’t come home more. Hulk’s mate move to Hulk’s nest.” **

 

“What? Absolutely not. You have no reason, no right, to tell me what to do.”

 

** “Hulk is good mate. Hulk’s Mate must understand that. Let Hulk be good mate.” **

 

“A good mate knows when to move the nest and when to listen to their mate. I will not leave my home, nest, or anything because you think I’m hurt or in danger.”

 

** “Hulk’s mate will move to new nest. Better nest.” **

 

“According to who? You have no nest, Banner does. You have nothing to your name except ‘Incredible.’ Jenny is a lawyer. She helps the world through protecting the innocent. Hulk helps by smashing whatever Banner tells him to. So, NO. I will not move in with Banner.” 

 

** “Hulk’s mate has no choice. Hulk must move mate. Mate must be safe.” **

 

“If you will not listen, you can leave. Go back to your puny life and the  kurv you lay under.”

 

 

Hulk roars in frustration and walks out the door. By the time he calms down, he’s Bruce again, back at the tower, looking for tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Orcish > English  
> Mok’ra - informal, casual greeting  
> Kurv - whore


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony could not believe this. They were gutting out one of his many safe places. All for a hunch.

 

Clint just had to joke, “you think the big guy will make a larger crater screwing his mate?” It took another month to get the penthouse hulk-proof. 

 

The Hulk was adamant about the quality of what was brought into the nest. After the first week, couriers and deliverymen would carefully open each package and allow the Hulk to inspect each item. Many things were turned away at first. But after Pepper got involved, the Hulk was much more satisfied. 

 

Thor had Loki pick out the second best bedding and pillows from Asgard. Loki volunteered when he overheard the Hulk say his mate’s favorite color was ‘Loki Green.’ 

 

Pepper had granite countertops installed. The living room bar was converted into a functional kitchen. The conversation pit made into a hulk-sized bed. A flat-screen TV was forged into the windows glass. The specs of the tv alone distracted Tony.  _Why didn’t I think of that?_ His bedroom is now a guest room and everything else were turned into laboratories. His main workroom was left untouched. 

 

In the final stages, Wanda asked Bruce if there was anything else that could help ‘Darling’ transition easier into the tower. He pulled out the Hulk’s phone to reveal a small list.

 

Hulk’s Mate do list

  * Charge battery blocks.
  * ~~Put Solar Panels on roof for installation.~~
  * Eat or throw out leftovers.
  * STOP FEEDING THE LAZY AF CAT
  * Pick up Kyra from practice, ~~scare puny asshole~~
  * She likes mint chocolates
  * Dove soap
  * Black soap (no they are not the same thing)
  * Casing for new generator
  * Stop harassing pencil dick. 



 

Wanda chuckled deeply as she took the phone and began to search google. When Natasha realized that Bruce was separate from the phone, she ‘liberated’ it. Clint attempted to use an adamantium arrow to pry it open.  They successfully broke the phone when Tony used one of his higher power suits. Nothing had changed in the phone except for the increase in durability for the Hulk. 

 

Bruce felt instant guilt. Tony was quite surprised when Bruce mentioned how he felt. They were having a private dinner when Tony gave back the phone’s remains. 

 

“How’s the big guy? He’s not going to vent is he?”

 

“No, he feels scared. Like the floor was just pulled out from under him.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“For the longest time, I thought Darling was this evil deceptive woman that wanted to exploit the Hulk. Now it seems like she’s just a good wife to him. She was the first woman that saw me as a normal person.  She never once called us a freak, or was pitiful.” He picked up the ziploc bag and sighed. “I should go and apologize to her.”

 

“You can do that tomorrow.” Tony said as he placed his hand on top of the one holding the bag, placing it on the table. 

* * *

 

The next day, Bruce left the grounds by government car. He switched to uber and was driven by the cat man again.  He returned a day later. He was back to being lackluster. Tony was concerned of another disappearance, so Natasha and Steve flanked Bruce and tried to inquire about the visit. Bruce wouldn’t answer any questions about his mate or the neighborhood. 

 

After ignoring each other all day, Tony found himself in Bruce’s room that night. They simply laid there staring at the ceiling. 

 

“So, is she yours, or his?”


	7. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to what happened when Bruce left to apologize.

Bruce appeared that night and was going to confess everything he knew. His guilt had wanted him to be an honest man. But when he entered her home, she greeted him formally.

 

“Throm'ka, Banner.”

 

“Hello, Are you well? Have you eaten?”

 

“Well, oddly enough, I’ve lost my appetite. The kits have become territorial. They’ve been trying to plant flowers along the block.”

 

“Nesting?”

 

“Yes, we should sit down and get to know another. I know this is all new to you. I’m sure your kin can help you fill in the gaps, but there is etiquette that you must learn. Especially for your title and position.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

“You have no rights to anything that belongs to me. The Hulk and I created our bond on the basis that it’s just us, not our title, not our problems. We will never marry. We will not breed.”

 

“What?! why would assume I’d want to pass this on to another generation?” Bruce spoke to her stomach. He met her eyes when placed her fists on her hips.

 

“You should take a better look at your surroundings when you come here. We are a land as diverse as there are stars in the sky. My people encompass this entire island. And my duties is to help my husband rule. Therefore you are an unworthy concubine.”

 

“Concubine. Husband! You’re married?”

 

“Yes, I’ve explained this. I know you and the Hulk are the same. The conscious and unconscious. You both speak as if the other is a tormented brother.”

 

“But I thought you loved the Hulk?”

 

“Once again you know nothing of our ways. Do you even know where you are?”

 

“Roosevelt Park.”

 

“Wrong again.”

 

“I’m sorry I don’t -”

 

“And I don’t have time to educate you. Google it, learn, and then you may approach me.”

 

‘Darling’ dismissed him. And Bruce left. He shouldn’t feel as sore as he does. Technically, she never cheated on him. But to find out he, no the hulk isn’t important enough for monogamy. But doesn’t that make him a hypocrite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orcish > English  
> Throm'ka - hello, formal


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was a big day. The team was going to meet Hulk’s mate.

Today was a big day. The team was going to meet Hulk’s mate. 

 

Fury decided to have every branch of the military on standby. There was heavy security in the Tower lobby. Everyone that would be interacting with the mate stood on eggshells. Pepper was there to ensure a 'positive female presence'. Nat was ready to tranquilize the woman. Bruce decided to ignore the familiar looking vials. He would speak with Nat after the situation passed. 

Fury and the other super soldiers had assumed that this ‘mate’ was a female Hulk. There are so many different people, in and outside of organizations, that are working on the serum. The question was whether the ‘Mate’ was luring him into a ‘psycho breeder session.’

 

Clint joked about whether the Hulk was an Alpha or Omega. And, after a bout of confusion, the science bros received a startling lecture about the estrus cycle from Vision and Steve was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

Thor assumed it was a human female who didn’t know what she was up against. It’s rather difficult on a good day to get through to the Hulk without knowing ‘the calm down trigger.’ He tried his best to placate Fury enough into calling off the military. 

There were bets placed on who or what she looked like and how she acted. There was also 'Hulk's Mate Bingo’ for those couldn't pick one thing. The workers had pooled their money together for prizes. Sam secretly was the ringleader, managing the pools by WhatsApp. 

* * *

In the main debriefing room, Tony pulled up a touch sensor pad so Hulk could talk to his mate on speakerphone. Hulk pulled out his stylus and dialed the number.

The phone number was a simple New York area code, but after the first ring, the Hulk had to enter a passcode. After a strange tone, the line picked up.

“Mmmm… hello?” Holy fuck that was the most sensual greeting to grace Tony ears. Several males throughout the building shuddered.

**“Mate…”**

“Hey baby, you don’t usually call this early.”

**“Hulk's Mate Slept In Again. Time Is Noon.”**

“What? Holy shi- wait.. wait..I called in sick. “

**“Hulk’s mate can’t get sick.”**

“didn’t say I was.”

He grumbled, **"pack** **mate’s things, new nest ready."**

"New nest? I thought I said I wasn’t moving? I’m happy in my place."

**"Hulk’s job is to protect mate. let Hulk do hulks job. “** she snarls and it create a strange effect in the room.

Someone cheered in the background, they had an ‘argument’ on their bingo card.

“The fu- **AM I ON SPEAKERPHONE!** _Turn on your location!_ ”

Friday chimed up,  **_Sending a car for Hulk Mate._ **

**“AND PACK YOUR THINGS!”** Hulk hung up the call and stormed into the penthouse. Sam and Clint helped Hulk fluff the pillows while everyone else was preparing for war.

 

There was a strong murmur throughout the building. Walking on eggshells seems to be the least of their worries now. There were going to deal with whoever is busting the Hulk’s balls, and she was angry.

Tony and Fury shared a look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that Bruce can’t handle a mad black woman.

 

There she was, this 5’5” black woman with leopard print leggings and a green crop top. Long, wavy hair bounced while she strode with a resting bitch face that would wilt the strongest man. Dark Toffee skin shoulders were dotted with chocolate moles and freckles, creating star formations that seemed to swirl.

 

The click from her nude Louboutin heels created this hypnotic effect with the swing of her hips. Tony would describe her as cask and creme. Smooth going down and a plume of warm rises from your belly and down your tongue like a cinnamon altoid. You didn't have to be extraordinary to catch the taste of lust on your tongue.

 

She only carried a large Louis Vuitton Tote bag. The only sound heard was from the scribbles of pens and pencils. There were a few groans.

 

Fury barked, "Hold position!" The soldiers snapped out of the trance and aimed their guns at the woman.

 

She stopped and looked around. She hummed as she looked every person in the eyes. The look was a detached acknowledgment of their presence. Thor shuddered as if Loki had touched his shoulder.

 

She continued towards her goal. He stood towering over the others. She stayed a certain distance away and crossed her arms.

 

Hulk looked downright guilty. **"Hulk** **says Fussy Mate move in new nest, better nest."**

 

“Well, Fussy Mate isn’t ready to move anywhere. Hulk doesn't get to go and make important decisions without Mate knowing. "

 

**"Hulk’s Mate been ready since before hulk met mate. Hulk hate pencil dick. Hulk's Mate was hurt."**

"Okay, yes the landlord is a sexual predator, but I am close to buying the building. then I can get rid of him and convert it. "

 

**“Hulk’s mate not there when pencil dick threatened mate. Mate need to trust hulk."**

 

“That doesn't matter. You work for the government, you don't act on every threat made. How did Banner allow this? does he know what you’re up to?"

 

**"Banner is puny and don’t matter."** She stopped and turned to look him dead in the eye. No one had ever done that and come out unscathed. Even Thor, the only one who can take Banner in a fight, was always humble and exhausted all options before attacking. 

 

He wilted a little and approached her. He sat down and turned his body towards her. She approached him until they were staring into each other's eyes. A scrap of cloth fluttered to the floor.

 

"OMG!!! Did you rip that Gucci shirt?!" Hulk looked like he got caught.

"Oh hell no! I worked hard to afford banner those clothes. You know that grants are hard to come by."

" **Puny Tony will buy new shirts. Puny Tony has money."**

“Well excuse me! I’m sorry I can’t give you a bankroll every time I take a shit like Stark can.”

“Hey!”

“Fuck off Stark.” She rudely gestured to the man now in a metal suit. “I want to speak to Banner.”

 

 

The Hulk sighed deeply as he calmed down. Bruce stood in his pants and stared at his mate. He made a point to keep a respectful distance away. they wouldn’t look at each other, his mate crossed her arms under her chest. she sighed and inhaled, the area cooled a few degrees.

 

“I understand that Hulk wants to be a good mate. But, you’re not keeping up with your end in this.”

After about 30 seconds of silence, his mate pulled out a smaller bag with a nice pair of pants and shirt. There were even socks and a nice pair of loafers. He thanked her and got dressed. She took this time to survey her surroundings.

 

“The fuck is this? Why is Tony so defensive over you? Is there something you need to tell me?”

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Darling. It's not like that.”

 

“You know better than to waste time, money, and resources. Why are you entertaining this?”

“Because… it was my idea. Let's talk about this upstairs.” There was a collective gasp from the Avengers. His mate refused to move. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

 

Only one person seemed impervious to her presence. Sam came downstairs to find out what was taking so long. There were way too many people that looked like cops to his liking.

 

“I'm not going anywhere with you.”

“Listen, okay? I looked in your books and… I found the ultrasound photo.”

“WHAT?!"

“When I returned from the base, I smelled such sadness. I thought he did something to you. But it was me. I was happy, but I knew it wasn’t my decision, and it wasn’t his either. So I waited. But you did nothing. So staying in the tower is the best option. It's a comfortable place. You’ll get your own lab, a paycheck by stark industries, and you won’t even have to lift a finger.”

 

“So instead of coming clean, you decided to let me get to this point and remove my options? At least pencil dick was upfront with his selfishness.”

Bruce’s anger flared up again. “I. Am. Not. Him.”

“no, of course not. He has a job. He’s respected my words.”

**“Mate-”**

“I find it funny that you can arrange for me a place to stay, but haven’t brought a single dime into the household. Here I am slaving away under my own Fury!”

 

“And PAUSE! So, we are going to.. break for lunch.” Sam soothed, “I’m sure Hulk Jr. needs some nourishment and I’m sure Dr. Tate would like her feet rubbed. Afterwards, I’m sure we can reach a resolution.”

 

Sam then, greeted Hulk’s mate with a slight bow and turned to gesture towards the elevator. She considered him and then allowed herself to be guided towards the elevator.

Bruce was pissed and Tony was pissed for him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gave Darling, who he's calling 'Dr. Tate,' a tour of the areas she's able to frequent. He advised everyone to stay away and simply be ‘in the background.’

 

Everyone was still on high alert. Bruce sat in his lab examining the pieces of the broken phone. His mate didn’t want him near her. He was irritated and pissed but determined to fix it.

Tony wasn’t able to stay on the same floor as Bruce, instead choosing to watch via the tour via F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s surveillance system. His heart felt like a heavy sack. Not quite like heartbreak. _That felt like acid pouring down your throat, corroding away everything warm and leaving behind a numb chill._

Fury was still trying to find out who ‘Dr. Tate’ was and why he didn’t have clearance to know. His superiors stated that they didn’t believe him and if Darling existed, she wouldn’t willingly walk into Stark’s Tower. _Sam had a lot to answer to._

Bucky sat on the couch in the common room. Steve, Nat, and Wanda noted how he was far too relaxed for the current situation. He ignored everything around him. Nothing else existed, save for the ticking of the clock.

* * *

 

Sam’s tour concluded on the penthouse’s balcony. The decor resembled an Egyptian courtyard, with a solar pergola to boot. Darling sat on a nice chair, warmed by the sun. He stood by her side, handing her various items from the breakfast spread when requested.

“You have to admit that the Hulk made you a nice nest.”

“It's unbelievable. It's sweet and very romantic. But I will not stay here.”

“Why not?”

“I will not reside in his bitch' s place. Let alone work for him.”

“Hey, Tony isn't happy about this either. The Hulk forced his hand.”

“Okay, let’s see. Hmm…. the con outweighs the pros no matter how many there are. What would you do Falcon?”

“When I was a boy, my mother said, ‘Be you, the world will adjust.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ex BFF of mine had an uncle. This uncle was dating two women at the same time. He had several children by both and they were all the same age. The BFF had lived with one woman, then he lived with a neighbor of the other chick.
> 
> I saw firsthand this man somehow support both women and all his children successfully. Those two women hated each other but didn't want to leave this guy. 
> 
> If you're not from a poorer class or Black culture this may seem weird. Anyone who knows understands that the _guy supporting both women_ is the oddity here. I just feel that it needed to be written somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and his mate were sitting on the balcony watching the sunset. Everyone else was inside the penthouse kitchen watching the couple. The military was called off. Fury expected a briefing in the morning. Sam handed Tony a file that was read from aloud.

“Soren Tate. Age 37. Passes for 25. Attended Chelt ladies college. Received the serum somewhere between age 6-8. The experimental serum was being sold as steroids, and an Interpol bust revealed her identity. From what we're told it triggered an early reveal of her mutant powers. blah blah blah. Became an American Citizen at 13. blah blah blah. Doctorate in acoustic engineering with masters in sound production and psychology. Graduated at 21. We don't know the extent or level of control she has of her abilities. “

 

“She has to have pretty good control if she’s in a relationship with only the Hulk. And a physical one at that.” Clint pointed out.

 

Steve stood to retrieve the file from Tony. “But what about the… situation? There have always been rumors of breeding programs. Soren may not be an accident.”

 

“I do not think that someone as brilliant at Lady Soren would allow herself to be inseminated.”

 

“Well.. according to this,” Tony smacks the large file, “she actually works for Hammer Industries. It says she works in ballistics, but answers directly to Hammer. Recreating the Hulk for mass cloning will end the world.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what’s going on here.” T’Challa stood facing the pergola. Bruce’s back was to him and Soren was looking into her mate’s eyes. “Tony, your opinion is biased. And this was a waste of my -”

 

“I don’t want her here. But Fury wants to keep an eye on her. It’s easier to do that here under Stark industries. She’ll get free range to work on whatever project she wants. My stock portfolio will look great. And let’s not forget, she calms the Hulk.”

 

T’Challa faced them. A blank look robbed him of emotion. After looking every Avenger in the eye, and sharing a look with Sam, he left.

 

Tony looked at Sam, "what was that?"

 

"We agreed that this is going to be a cultural lesson for the team," Sam smirked. 

* * *

 

Dr. Tate agreed to stay, under specific conditions. Bruce had nodded and agreed to everything. They were simple requests, how could he mess that up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone figure out why Soren is called 'Darling?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Week Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roosevelt Park, NY was its official name. To the locals, it was called Votar ‘Home.’ It was considered a ghetto not worth any resources or concern. It was degraded down to a wasteland. Decades ago a villain planned to make it his stronghold and force a toll on the bridge. Soon it was abandoned by ‘decent folk,’ becoming first a homeless camp, and advancing into a village. Soon towers were built and it became its own thriving city. There was a culture that was unmatched anywhere else in the world. It wasn’t heaven, the burbs, or some made for TV movie. It was home, it was a community.

Hulk came to the island during a mission. When the locals recognized him, they swarmed.

 

_**Mok-rah Banner!** _

_Wheres the fire?_

_**Throm-Ka.** _

_You’re ‘roided up._

 

**“Badman steal bomb. Must find badman.”**

 

The largest male, whose head reached the Hulk’s shoulder perked up, “Oh shit, we’re on it. What he look like?” 

 

The local twitter group found the dude and helped apprehend him. There were mutants who could detonate the bomb in a contained area.

 

Traditional media gave credit to the Avengers, and not the locals. There was an outrage. They joined forces with Black Twitter and released the photos and video of what happened. A twitter account, @Duma_King had the most retweets and likes with “  Hulk walks with valor. [#SMASH](https://paper.dropbox.com/?q=%23SMASH) ”  

* * *

 

This was a PR Nightmare. Their original mission was to get the bomb and use it somewhere else. Someone leaked sensitive information to discredit the Avengers. Everyone had something to say about it. Soccer Moms complained about terrorist so close and not wanting them closer. Media outlets were shopping around for token blacks. There was a lot of denial and a virulent spread of lies. 

That night Tony and Bruce sat up watching the news in one of the private offices. Banner's phone  is forgotten , buzzing in the background. Bruce took a sip from his water while Tony scrolls on his tablet.

“We’ve  been invited to Science Talk.”

“What that ultra-conservative weekly podcast?”

“Yep, they want to hold a forum about the Hulk and his recent exploits.”

“That’s idiotic. Why even mention it?”

“They've invited their first woman on the show.” 

“ Really ? Who agreed to that shit show?”

“A Dr. Soren Tate. Look at the photo they’re using for her bio.” A leaked photo of Darling in a two-piece swimsuit from her college days.

“Oh no, the island is where she lives Tony. Someone must’ve noticed.”

“Or sold her out. This could be a punishment from Hammer. We are having problems with that contract.”

“I have to go..”

“I know. I’ll set up everything.”

“For all three of us.”

“yeah, yeah, all three of us.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particular destructive mission, the ‘scientific’ community decided to hold a forum. Several Doctors were invited, including Dr. Bruce Banner and one Soren Tate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week later…

 

“Good day, we are Science Talk. A comfy place for debate. Our Main topic today is about mutants and the detrimental impact they have on the populous. Here today we have Robert Bruce Banner, M.D., Ph.D.  He's respected for his work in Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. Also here is Anthony Edward Stark, the eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and of course Iron Man. And finally, we have Soren Tate, a resident of Roosevelt Park.”

 

Soren’s face remained stoic and nodded while Bruce and Tony shyly greeted the announcer and waited to begin.

 

“We have a lot of new viewers out there; so here’s the format of the live stream. On our website are three places where you can ask questions to everyone present. We will also be taking questions on Twitter with the hashtag #HULKFORUM. Questions will be answered in two 30 minute segments. First, let’s review what has happened in the past week.”

 

The announcer gave a dry read of a Fox News article that deserved to be on The Onion. He then gave 'alternative-facts' and opened the discussion.

“So let’s start with Mr. Stark.”

  
Throughout the hour-long stream, Tony and Bruce were carrying on a lovely banter that the host fueled. Soren was completely ignored. Every time Bruce or Tony would attempt to include her, the announcer would adjust the subject and trigger Tony's ego, creating a vicious cycle. This continued on until the producer gestured towards Soren, now tweeting ill about the podcast. She's mocking the feed by creating memes and gifs of Tony and Bruce; 'The Science Bros.' #ScienceBros, #RagingSteel, and #DarlingCommentary trended Nationwide.

  
"So Tony, there are reports that the terrorist was working for the Hulk. Since you and the Avengers have encountered him, what do you think it will take to kill him once and for all." Bruce and Soren were still. Tony answered before Bruce snapped out of shock.

  
“Well, it’s very very simple. That’s classified. As a member of the Avengers, my statement is that an official press release is going out as we speak. You can tune to channel ten to confirm.”It was on the news. The producer reads off the official release, citing that the interview is no longer allowed to continue. But of course, the announcer pressed on.

  
“But what about the citizens? Soren, what do you think? I’m sure with Black Lives Matter, Beyonce, and Black Twitter, you want to get back to your humble job at Hammer Industries. We all know that this incident is just propaganda to help out minorities and immigrants from having to become a citizen and pay taxes like the rest of us. Oh, I'm sorry, we're out of time.” Tony and Bruce bristle at the lack of respect Dr. Tate is receiving.

  
"It wasn't fun but I'm sure you'll be fired soon." Tony chimed off while escaping.

Bruce stood to leave. The room was like ice. He grunted softly and left the room. The producers were trying to apologize but were too frightened to approach the trio. Banner strolled out the building with a malicious aura, daring anyone to address him. Soren and Tony stayed a few paces behind him. Tony stayed a step behind Soren to shield her from the paparazzi.

The ride back to the tower was a quiet one. Tony wanted to lighten the mood, but for once he thought better and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

  
Bruce was sitting next to him, eyes closed and palms facing up. Soren was on her phone. It was like she was a stranger. Hell, she is a stranger. Someone that got caught up in Hulk shenanigans.   
F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced their arrival at the Tower. Happy parked in the underground garage.  
When they entered the lobby, Soren didn't pass the receptionist's desk. she checked her mail. Taking her sweet time. Bruce stood there waiting for her. He had his back to her, foot on the elevator sensor to keep the doors open. Tony held Bruce's gaze as he stood inside the elevator.

"Darling."

  
"No, I'm going home."

  
"Oh no, we've talked about this. We were going to give this a chance." She took steps towards the exit.

"This is a two-way street. You have to put in the work."

  
"Guys, let's take this conversation upstairs." Tony sighed as Bruce turned around and walked over to Soren. Using his full height to stare down at her. She wilted slightly and turned her head. He carefully took her hand and led her to the elevator. That was their first time touching each other in front of Tony.

* * *

 

Bruce was pacing back and forth in the penthouse. Soren was picking up certain files and moleskins and placing them into her Louis Vuitton Tote bag. She pulled her toiletries from the back and took one last look at the view. She walked to the elevator where Bruce was waiting, blocking her path.

  
“It's not fair-"

  
“ **How is it not fair?!** You don't have to do anything! Just stay here and have my kid. You never have to work again. You can work on whatever projects you like. You have access to any hero that associates with the Avengers."

  
"Bruce, let it go." Tony placed a supporting hand on Bruce's shoulder. “Go ahead, Honey.”

  
“All I ask is a daily reminder of why I should stay. I will not be disrespected."

  
“and what's that supposed to be?"

  
“If I have to give you the answer, then I'm not wanted."

  
“I'm not going through baby mama drama with you."

 

“baby mama?! That's rich coming from an Orc who pretends to be the dominant one. Do you bend over for Tony as well?"

Bruce and Tony were caught off guard. Soren took that moment to enter the elevator and leave. By the time they caught up to her, Soren had taken a taxi and disappeared.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren Tate is back on Roosevelt Island. She’s sitting inside the local cafe sipping on a well-deserved espresso. The Hulk can survive anything, she was sure she could enjoy this one drink.

 

“You know caffeine isn’t good while you’re expecting Ms. Tate.” Justin Hammer chuckled as he sat down and waved to the barista. 

“Good Afternoon Sir, to what do I owe this visit?” The barista came out and brought Hammer his usual. He paid for it with a wave of his throwaway iPhone and took one of Soren’s hands in his.

"Did you know that there's someone trying to buy your military contract and clearance from me. Is there something you want to tell me?"

“I'm sorry sir. I have gotten into a relationship with a local orc and it turned out to be the Hulk."

"That's rather… unfortunate." glower marred his face and he gripped her hand.

"Sir there's nothing more than I want than to work for you. I didn't know that Hulk had a human side. Now his husband is trying to uproot me and place me in this gilded cage."

"Come and stay with me. I'll have the doctors check you out. And you can decide what to do from there."

"Your personal doctors? Justin, you aren't going to claim this child, are you? Cause we've never talked."

"Well, children conceived on Hammer properties belong to me as per employee contract. Where did this happen again?"

"According to the data, it was at my flat, while I was sleeping."

"Oh."

Soren placed her drink down and looked at her stomach. "Nothing is right about this. Especially, since  I don't feel …"

"This is a conversation that's best for behind closed doors. Where's Duma?"

"Most likely pacing around my apartment building." 

"Go to him and I'll meet you at my place later."

“Fine.” Justin kissed her hand, rose from his seat and walked to a waiting car. 

* * *

 

Fury continued surveillance from the restaurant across the street. As a waitress came out a freshened his drink.

"Excuse me miss. Who is Duma? "

"Duma is king of Votar. That woman across the street is his fiancee."

"Is he aware of her relationship with a man named Banner?"

"There is no human named Banner in votar. Only the orcs Bruce and Jennifer."

"How do I talk to Duma?"

"You can't, Duma is deaf."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later...
> 
> The Avengers have another briefing. Bruce is texting back and forth with Soren. Skin's tinted an opaque green and he’s trying his best not to break the phone. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is unable to track Soren. And Fury was not happy with the status update.

 

"So, what happened on Science Talk?"

Clint raises his hand. Waving it around like Hermione. 

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"We learned how racist the podcast is and Soren broke up with Bruce and Tony."

"Wait why am I in this?!"

"Oh come on Tony," Steve pointed. "You knew good and well that they're married and we still find you two snuggled up on the opposite side of the tower.  She actually put up with it, until you embarrassed her in front of the entire scientific community . I may not be a black man, but I'm sure this classic 'baby mama drama." Sam nodded along next to him. Steve even motioned those air quotes.

"Not to mention that she called you an Orc. Which means she was okay with being in a  poly relationship. And you fucked that up by completely favoring Tony. Didn't all the Mormon housewife blogs explain that?" Sam included. 

"No way, Orcs follow their Godking. Their blogs are nothing but weapon forging and spooking humans highlight reel. Nat, what do you have to say about this?"

"You fucked up in the easiest way possible. This was a successful mission, that Sam took point, and you're fucking the target's husband."

"Thank you Black Window." The sass and mirth of the Avengers were in good form today. 

"T'Challa. what do you think about this?" Sam  was determined to make sure all black men present to enjoy the discomfort of their coworkers. 

"You have all wasted my time. And  obviously , I need to save you all again." And with that, T'Challa left. 

"Everyone but Bruce and Tony  are dismissed ." After the room cleared out Fury sat  directly across from the science bros.

"I want you to listen. Dr. Soren Tate is 1. a  highly decorated scientist in your industry. Anyone who is able to  employ her also gains rights to partial credit on her work. Which is why Shield, on the behalf of the American people, will co-own her contract. 2. She is the Princess of Roosevelt Park. The King, Duma, is her fiancee. Duma's brother is a City Councilman that's pro-mutant. Soren mating Hulk is a possible PR Stunt gone wrong. No thanks to 'yee who mustn't wear a condom.' And three, Soren's Biomutative Classification is Omega Level. So pissing her off would make any war on earth a mosquito in comparison to her range of capabilities. And you, Banner, got her pregnant as a human. And you Tony, are have no sense of tact. So we are going to use every agent available to cover your fuck up. Stay here and stop fucking Bruce. Banner you can leave."

Tony and Bruce stood, "Oh no Tony, there's still a birthday party I need to scold you about." Bruce waved goodbye and left the room.

"Ok who wants to sue me and how much do I have to pay for the settlement?"

"Actually, This is about Tate. When all is complete she will  be relocated to an undisclosed location to birth and raise the child. She will then  be monitored for her fertile periods and breed with Banner. You have four weeks to convince her to volunteer. Get Sam to help you." 

"I don't understand. I'm not an expert on this  obviously , but why would you allow a black woman to become enslaved forced to breed?"

"This is not a race issue, it's a species issue. Tate's abilities allow her to control the minds of others without a psychic link. Her mutant revolves around sound. She has used her schooling to hone her abilities. Think about it. She's a scientific sorceress that can control anything that can receive sound waves. She is the princess by marriage to a 10,000 strong orc race. She carries the Hulk's child and has  been scorned by her mate. What do you think will happen?" 

"But, she was beginning to trust this, to trust me. I'm sure the podcast thing can  be resolved . It calls for a major sit down. There’s no way she’ll be willing to give away her freedom."

"Then  I suggest you convince the Hulk to move her again." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Tate is around 6 months pregnant (or 20 weeks, for those who have children). She’s in hiding at the Hammer Estate in the upper east side. Her symptoms are non-existent. Soren is concerned about her ability to carry to full term.

“I don’t understand.” Tate was rubbing her belly, noticing that her belly button is starting to stick out. She has in a plush chair in a lavish nursery. The attendants carefully moved around her to make sure she stayed comfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Tate, but you’re not pregnant.” Hammer's OBGYN stately calmly. 

 

“What do you call this then?” She rose quickly and her attendants helped steady her. 

 

“A false positive.”

 

Soren was at a lost for words. She couldn’t believe that she endured so much, just for those efforts to be wasted. 

 

“But I’ve been producing HCG this whole time.” Soren became to pace.

 

“We tested your blood and urine. It’s actually synthetic. And it suggests that you’ve been dosing your self this whole time.”

 

“I want an ultrasound.”

 

“yes ma’am, we’re bringing the machine now.”

 

She checked to make sure it was fully operational. First, it was tested on Hammer’s maid, having her third child. They were able to see the little boy forming well. Then it was Soren’s turn.

 

* * *

 

Hammer, was ticking away at Soren’s laptop. There were security cameras in her home, he had a hunch. He noticed a flash of blonde hair, and Soren became to sob from the other room. He sighed deeply and picked up his phone. There was a text from Duma.

 

_ Duma: what is wrong with Darling? _

_ Hammer: It was all an elaborate ploy. Someone wanted her to think that she was pregnant by the Hulk. _

_ Duma: was the Hulk aware? _

_ Hammer: I do not believe so. _

_ Duma: I will send for my wife. _

 

Hammer stood and walked into the adjoining room. The ultrasound machine showed nothing. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Soren. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her to cry into his chest. He quietly directed everyone to rid the room of any sign of a child coming. Appointments for surgeries were made, and Hammer had put in a call to Pepper. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint was staking out the Hammer Manor when he noticed a limo with small flags pulled up to the gate. a heavily muscled arm was revealed from the vehicle, flashing an id badge before the gate chimed and opened. Barton pressed his earpiece to signal and record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Duma similar to EC3 from NXT with a different voice. I hope that helps with the visual.

The interesting thing about orcs is that everyone thinks they’re fitness models. The weightlifters and powerlifters that are seen in Votar are orcs. They come in every shade and hair texture. They don’t have to work as hard as the humans to exploit their physique, but they do look human. only the rough timbre of their voices and their tusks are their physical markers.

 

“So, are you ready to talk about this?” He appeared to be mixed with Samoan. his hair was short. Around the world, he's seen as a heavyweight wrestler. he was wearing a fine Italian suit and walked into the nursery-now-office. he placed their twin Louis Vuitton duffel bags and watched the help take hers and pack it. 

 

“I..” Soren felt small. Maybe it was her pride but never had she felt such failure before. it was primal. she didn’t think her body would fail her like that. It was the curse of every career woman. Being barren and not fulfilling her natural given duties. 

 

“Wife, you can always come to me. I know it is strange now, but I need to know if I must declare war.” Votar had never been to war with America. It was a last resort. But the technical raping, kidnapping, and false imprisonment of the Queen had to be answered for.

 

“Fine. I wanted to consummate our marriage.”

 

“Really, now?”

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I was scared. Adna said I too small to give you heirs. So I thought if my body could get used to an orc of Banner's… stature, we could properly breed. “

 

“And where did you meet him?”

 

“At the after-party from the annual festival. He was so different than he was now. He was enthralled with our culture.  He was in my bed a few days later.”

 

“Did you lay with him in your heat?”

 

“no! well… I don’t know. Hulk knows better than to come near. but I think the human banner had taken advantage of me. I thought it was a dream. I couldn’t wake myself up.”

 

“Okay, where did you go to get examined?”

 

“Manhattan General. I pretended to be an unwed teen.”

 

“But you’re not pregnant now?”

 

“No.”

 

“And no miscarry.”

 

“…No.” Soren pouted hard. Like an impatient 3-year-old.

 

“Sometimes, I forget that your childhood was robbed by your brother’s foolishness. Perhaps its time to become an adult.”

 

“I’m in my late 30s!”

 

“And our expectancy is 400. You are still young enough to make mistakes. We all are.”

 

“I can’t show my face here anymore. those government bastards are looking for me. I’m sure that kurv has one of his friends watching me.”

 

“Don’t worry, we will take you Home. I will have your body restored and build you a nest closer to the palace.”    


End file.
